Señor Oscuro de los Sith
*Aprendiz de Darth Bane *Darth Plagueis[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Darth Sidious[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Savage Opress *Darth Vader[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |sede= |emplazamientos= |formada= |fundada= |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta=4 DBY[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion= }} El Señor Oscuro de los Sith era un titulo de los Lord Sith que eran miembros de la Sith. Durante los días de la Antigua República, muchos Sith pelearon contra la Orden Jedi. Mil años antes del alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, los Sith tenían todo el poder, pero fueron vencidos y destruídos en una lucha interna y una constante guerra con los Jedi. Como consecuencia de su destrucción, Darth Bane, único sobreviviente de la destrucción de los Sith, asumió el título y estableció una filosofía conocida como la Regla de Dos, diciendo que solo dos señores oscuros podían existir al mismo tiempo. En el tiempo de la República Galáctica, los Señores Oscuros de los Sith adhirieron a las enseñanzas de Bane. Palpatine, también conocido como Darth Sidious, era el Señor Oscuro de los Sith que mandaba durante la era del Imperio Galáctico. Darth Vader también asumió la responsabilidad despues de convertirse en el Aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious. Listado de los Señores Oscuros de los Sith Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *"Probe Droid Problem" *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: And The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 12'' *''Doctor Aphra 13'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelizacion *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * Notas y referencias Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Sith ranks Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Rangos Sith